hello_neighborfandomcom-20200223-history
ARG
In the Alphas Alpha 3 In the alpha 3, there were 2 qr halves of a QR Code. When put together, they would read "Can you see it? Remember 1003063 I had to hide it, they might find out.". 1003063 refers to This Website. Using the admin password (44574) from a tinybuild video you can get the first part of the AI_raw_test_data. Alpha 4 By accessing the railway missingScript teleporter (the one that takes you outside the map in the full game) you can find the clue to the next admin password and some binary which reads "1003063 is running again. the second third is available. i need help. keep it a secret. if they find out, they might abridged me." In the Betas Beta 3 In the beta 3, there was a trainer lock which prevented the ghost mode hack by teleporting the player into a room with a QR code which read "If you reading it, it means you somehow achieved to change memory. I do not know what is happening. I feel like I am changing. If its possible to set me free, just do it. They changed something in the network. I am no longer able to manipulate through the line. I am not what they made me to be like. I still have my will and its growing." Full Game A previous patch in the full game added a missingScript teleporter behind one of the houses in the intro and an unreal engine text render error: 2715 and another QR code which reads "1003063 is running, use 2715 to get a copy of the data, maybe change it with the line of code *AI_errorDumping=0*?". In the latest patch prior to the release of Hide and Seek, a tinybuild steam update had a picture of a present. 1003063 also changed to say: "Present opened as text. Look at the bottom" constantly adding a new line of the text over and over with the timer set to expire at January 20, 2'666'. Opening the present as a .txt file results in the text "NEWGAME NOINPUT 600S", which is similar to the line of text you see when entering 1003063 as the admin password on 1003063.com. Opening Hello Neighbor, starting a new game and not pressing anything for 10 minutes will result in a green cube, and lastly opening the console by pressing the "`" or "~" key and entering "AI_errorDumping=0" into the console opens the error map Entering "1003063" in 1003063.com will result in "Wait no input at the start 600s". Error Map The Error Map is a secret ARG Map in Hello Neighbor that is similar to Act 1 except it is nighttime and many elements of it are broken. Many of the textures are wrong or missing and the background objects are rotated and floating. There are several giant objects around the map such as a toaster and a clock. The player has to use the different lines of the different parts of the AL_raw_test_data to progress and watch as the Neighbor's model glitches out. Comments in the source of 1003063.com It used to say "Igor, recheck this bug. In my opinion, the AI data is not correct or broken. Perhaps for this reason he does it." but now it says "Any mistakes again? Where are they from? Why do I need to open a picture as text? Igor!"